helltanz98worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Axis Stargate Program (Scepter of Darkness)
The Axis stargate program in Scepter of Darkness temporarily exists under the control of National Socialist Regime of German, up until by internal meddling the gate falls into the hands of Allied troops during the failed European Invasion as apart of Operation Overlord, from there the Axis program, run through the Antartic Gate, was administered by oversight from the order of the dragon. Prelude The Giza Plateau Gate was discovered, or unearthed, in 1928 by the Langford Expedition, approximately a year before the Drachenorden arrival in the new timeline. The gate itself was eventually transported to a museum in Berlin, where it quickly attracted the attention of Thule Society Occultists, who financed a second expedition under Grindelwald's orders. It was this expedition which uncovered the Dial Home Device, elsewhere the American Stewart expedition discovered a pair of Canopic chairs, and a handful of other artifacts, which would eventually be recovered by the later American Stargate Program Project Blue Book. Despite being aware of the existence of the Stargate device the Order's information on the 'primary' gate was incomplete during this period, in addition the order was forced to focus on securing Ukraine in the early years. The Nazi Rise to Power The gate itself played no real part until Occultists affiliated with the National Socialist regime managed to activate it, until 1944, the Nazis would have almost complete control of the Stargate. The Giza gate was lost in 1944 due to leaked documents, and was taken by American troops, where the gate was eventually shipped back to America. Initial Nazi Exploration The Fight for Himmel Amongst the worlds claimed by the first Axis Stargate Program the planet Himmel, as it was labeled by the Germans, became the main rallying point. The world itself was colonized by the Goa'uld Nirti, however she eventually abandonned the planet of her own volition due to her desire to see how the German Colony faired on the world. Loss of the Alpha Gate After 1944 the Nazi High Command briefed all 'in the know' members of the Reich on the subject of the gate's loss. The loss of the gate meant contact could not be reestablished with the German Colonies that had been created. The announcement simultaneously caused problems, and opened oppurtunities. On one hand the Allies now had a gate, on the other, for the Orden, it meant of the Axis powers only the Order had control. Drachenorden Stargate Program The Drachenorden Stargate, and its 3 DHDs, is operated under the Auspice of the Order, by permits specialized teams to be contributed by all members of the Axis. The Stargate was originally recovered from Antartica as part of the Order operation to not only recover it, but the Alteran Ruins beneath the frozen continent. To contrast the primarily SS dominated Stargate program there are dozens of teams from foreign entities operating out of the Order of the Dragons Stargate complex. Axis Member States Participation Following the loss of the Giza gate Asran opened the Antartica, Orden Controlled, Gate up to the various member nations. Italy was never able to properly take advantage of this as D-Day required a concerted effort, , even with the extra manpower provided by a Soviet Expeditionary force, to kick the allies out of Europe, leaving Asia in a heavily weakened position, as it was expected. Thus when Italy was annexed and Asia was being rebuilt they missed out readily capitalizing on the new Axis Stargate program. The USSR, Japan, and Germany however readily took advantage of Order provided addresses they could exploit for their own benefit. Category:Scepter of Darkness